Calon Menantu
by Ayumu Hasegawa
Summary: "Jika kau masih bersikeras dengan perempuan pilihanmu, ibu tidak akan merestui kalian!"/"Mikoto, apa kau punya seorang anak perempuan?"/"Aku punya seorang kekasih, bahkan kami 'mungkin' akan menikah.. Tapi calon mertuaku menolak bertemu.."/"Aku tau kau itu orang yang baik. Terlihat dari matamu.."/First KushiHina in FNI, right? Mind to RnR? ;;)


**.**

**...**

**Calon Menantu**

**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Story is Mine!**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo everywhere, ide pasaran, DLDR!**

**Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita, kata-kata atau cara pengetikan. Ide ini murni pemikiran author! **

**Happy Reading.. :* **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tapi bu, dia berbeda dengan perempuan-perempuan yang pernah ku kenalkan padamu.."

"Kau selalu bilang begitu, Naruto.. Tapi hasilnya? Selalu berbeda dari yang aku harapkan.."

"Sungguh bu, dia perempuan baik-baik bahkan terpandang di keluarganya. Aku mencintainya..Ibu pasti akan menyukainya jika sudah berkenalan dengannya.."

"Sejauh ini pilihanmu tidak pernah ada yang aku sukai, Naruto.."

"Ibu.."

"pokoknya patuhi perintah ibu ini, ibu akan mencarikan perempuan yang cocok denganmu juga ibu. Jika kau masih bersikeras dengan perempuan pilihanmu, ibu tidak akan merestui kalian!"

BLAM!

Pintu berdebam keras, ditutup oleh perempuan satu-satunya di rumah itu. Meninggalkan anak semata wayangnya yang sudah berumur 24 tahun, umur yang sudah sangat matang untuk berumah tangga sebenarnya.

Uzumaki Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya kesal. Ini sudah yang kedua puluh enam kalinya Naruto mencoba merayu ibunya agar mau bertemu dan berkenalan dengan kekasihnya, tapi kali ini Kushina menolak mentah-mentah bertemu dengan alasan dia sudah tidak percaya dengan pilihan anaknya yang selalu tidak sesuai dengan 'kriteria menantu' keinginannya.

Salahkan Naruto yang selalu mengenalkan pacar-pacarnya pada Kushina sehingga ibunya sendiri mencapnya sebagai '_playboy_ kurang ajar'. Dan saat Naruto sudah mulai serius untuk mencari istri, Kushina sudah tidak percaya lagi dengannya.

Naruto melirik kepada sang kepala keluarga yang tengah duduk dengan santainya di _sofa_ ruang keluarga sambil menonton acara tv dan memakan cemilan. Seolah tidak mendengar adanya pertengkaran antara istri dan anaknya 10 meter di belakangnya.

"Ayah, kenapa ayah sama sekali tidak menolongku?!"

Mendengar seseorang memanggilnya 'ayah', Minato berbalik dan mendapati anaknya menatapnya jengkel. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi.. Kalau ibumu sudah memutuskan begitu aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.."

"Tck.."

Marah kepada sang ayah juga tidak ada gunanya. Naruto memilih pergi dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Meninggalkan ayahnya yang hanya menghela napas pasrah.

...

Kushina tidak diam saja di dalam kamar miliknya dan Minato itu. Dia berusaha memutar otaknya; memikirkan siapa temannya yang memiliki anak perempuan yang seumur dengan Naruto. Tangannya yang masih terlihat mulus walaupun umurnya sudah mencapai kepala 4 itu mengambil HandPhone-nya yang terletak dia meja samping tempat tidurnya. Mencari nomor seseorang kemudian menekan tombol dengan gagang telepon warna hijau itu.

**"Moshi-moshi, Kushina. Ada apa?" **Suara seorang perempuan menyambut teleponnya.

"Mikoto?"

**"Ya, ini aku. Ada apa?" **

"Ngg, _etto_. Mikoto, apa kau punya anak perempuan?"

Haa?

**"N-Nani?!" **

"Aku yakin kau pasti sudah membersihkan telingamu hari ini kan, Mikoto?"

**"Aku sedang tidak bercanda, Kushina.." **

"Ck, yaya.. Tadi aku bertanya, kau punya anak perempuan tidak?" Kushina menghela nafas. Ini Mikoto, 'kan? Mikoto yang dari _clan _Uchiha yang terkenal cerdas itu, 'kan? Kenapa dia jadi gagal konek begini?

**"Tentu saja aku tidak punya, kau kan tau sendiri anakku cuma Itachi dan Sasuke saja. kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" **

Wanita dengan rambut merah cerah itu menggaruk pipi kirinya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, "yah, mungkin saja kau punya anak buangan?"

Eh?

**"KUSHINA NO BAKA!**- Tuut.. Tuut.. Tuut.."

Mengerjap sebentar, Kushina nampak cengo. Dengan kikuk dia menjauhkan HandPhone-nya dan menatapnya bingung. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar Mikoto si kalem dari _clan _Uchiha itu berteriak. Dan kali ini penyebab Mikoto berteriak adalah Kushina sendiri.

Baiklah, Uchiha Mikoto. Coret!

...

Kushina merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya. Nihil, semua anak perempuan teman-temannya sudah _taken _semua. Yang ada hanya anak laki-laki saja. Apa Naruto di pasangkan dengan salah satu dari mereka saja? Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tidak-tidak, mikir apa sih dia. Kushina ingin punya cucu-cucu yang lucu dan manis yang akan menemani masa tuanya nanti. Dan membuat anak itu diperlukan laki-laki dan perempuan bukan laki-lakiXlaki-laki, bukan? Kushina masih menggelengkan kepalanya saat pemikiran itu masih berseliweran di kepalanya.

Baiklah, jika cara mudah tidak berhasil maka Kushina akan turun tangan langsung mencari besok. Kira-kira di mulai dari mana dulu. Taman? Tidak, pasti panas. _Mall_? Tidak, yang ada Kushina akan belanja-belanja bukan mencari calon menantu lagi. Lalu, di mana? Kedai ramen? Hmm, tidak panas, tidak ada tempat belanja. Tidak buruk. Baiklah pencarian besok dimulai dari kedai ramen!

**.**

**~::Calon Menantu::~**

**.**

"Ck!"

Hyuuga Hinata menghela napas pasrah sambil membawa semangkok ramen di tangannya. Padahal dia hanya terlambat beberapa menit untuk makan siang hari ini tapi kedai ramen ini sudah dipenuhi orang-orang. Kenapa pemilik kedai ini tidak membesarkan kedainya saja, padahal ramennya sangat laris. Tidak mungkin kan dia kekurangan dana?

Sekali lagi Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya mencari setidaknya satu saja tersisa tempat duduk untuknya. Dan, ketemu! Berada di paling pojok dan di samping jendela dan ada seorang perempuan dengan rambut merah cerah duduk tepat di hadapan tempat kosong itu. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat itu dengan wajah yang cerah. _Biarlah berada di pojok yang penting kan bisa makan. _

"Um, _s-sumimasen_, Obaa-san.."

Perempuan dengan warna rambut merah cerah itu berbalik dan membuat Hinata terkejut. Wajahnya masih muda bahkan terlihat seumur dengannya, dan dengan lancangnya Hinata sudah memanggilnya 'Obaa-san'.

"Ya, ada apa?" Sahut wanita itu dengan senyuman ramah seolah tidak terusik dengan panggilan 'Obaa-san'.

"A-Ano, apa boleh aku duduk di sini?" Hinata menunjuk tempat duduk kosong yang berada di hadapan wanita itu.

"Ah, tentu.. Silahkan.." Wanita itu mempersilahkan Hinata untuk duduk di tempat tersebut. Kemudian dia mengedarkan pandangannya melihat pengunjung kedai ramen yang sedang ramai-ramainya. "Hmm, sedang ramai, ya? Pantas kau tidak mendapat tempat duduk."

"A-Ah, i-ya.." Hinata meletakkan ramennya di atas meja kemudian duduk ditempat duduknya. Bukannya memakan ramennya Hinata hanya menundukkan wajahnya; terlihat cemas. "_G-Gomen ne_.." Ucapnya pelan.

Wanita dengan rambut merah yang awalnya sedang menyumpit dan memakan ramennya terdiam, mie ramen yang ada di mulutnya tergantung. "Minta maaf untuk apa?"

"T-Tadi aku memanggilmu Obaa-san.."

Hinata meremas-remas tangannya ketika merasa dirinya semakin gugup. Tapi tidak lama setelah itu terdengar suara kekehan dari lawan bicaranya. Hinata memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati wanita itu tengah tertawa pelan dengan anggun dan jika lebih di perhatikan maka akan ada sedikit semburat merah di pipinya.

"Ah, apa aku terlihat semuda itu.." Wanita itu masih tersenyum, tangannya yang mulus mengambil selembar tisu yang berada di samping mangkok ramennya lalu mengusapnya pelan di sekitar mulutnya. "Aku ini sudah 40 tahunan loh.."

Hinata tercengang dan menatap tak percaya pada wanita itu. Mulutnya bahkan sampai menganga.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja itu. Perkenalkan namaku Kushina, kau siapa?" Wanita dengan rambut merah yang sudah diketahui namanya Kushina itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hinata.

"A-Ah, namaku Hinata, umm..."

"...baa-san! Panggil saja seperti itu, seperti yang kau panggil tadi.." Senyuman ramah itu menghangatkan hati Hinata, dia seolah merasakan mendapat kasih sayang yang selama ini tidak pernah ia dapat dari ibunya.

"Baiklah, Kushina baa-san.."

"Mou~ Kau manis sekali, Hinata-_chan_.."

Wajah Hinata menunduk lagi, kali ini dengan tambahan wajahnya yang merona. "B-Baa-san juga cantik, aku sampai pangling mengira kalau baa-san masih seumur denganku.."

Suara kekehan terdengar kembali dari satu-satunya wanita antara mereka. "Memang umurmu berapa?"

"Hampir 24,"

Tiba-tiba wajah Kushina terlihat lebih cerah. "Benarkah? Aku juga punya seorang anak laki-laki, dia seumur denganmu.."

"A-Ah, pasti dia tampan karena baa-san cantik.." Hinata menyumpit ramennya yang sedari tadi belum disentuhnya kemudian memakannya pelan.

"Tidak, dia lebih mirip suamiku. Dan kau tau? Suamiku itu jelek.."

Hinata terkekeh pelan, nyaman sekali rasanya bersama wanita ini. Rasanya semua masalah yang di hadapannya sekarang seakan terlupakan. "Lalu kenapa baa-san mau menikah dengan suami baa-san?"

"Karena aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya.."

Kushina tersenyum lembut, Hinata pun begitu. "Ngomong-ngomong soal cinta.. Apa Hinata-_chan _sudah punya kekasih atau sudah menikah?" Kushina bertanya dengan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu dan penuh antusias.

Wajah Hinata yang semula terlihat cerah tiba-tiba jadi murung, bibirnya mengulaskan senyum getir. "Aku punya seorang kekasih, bahkan kami 'mungkin' akan menikah..." Kushina meletakkan sumpit yang terbuat dari kayu itu di samping mangkoknya. Kemudian mendengarkan Hinata kembali. "Tapi calon mertuaku menolak bertemu.." Senyum Hinata semakin tipis sampai hilang dari bibirnya, Hinata menundukkan wajahnya mencoba menahan air mata yang akan keluar dari kelopak matanya.

Kushina mencoba menenangkan Hinata dengan mengelus-elus pelan tangan dengan kulit seputih susu milik Hinata. "Bodoh sekali calon mertuamu itu.." Tangannya yang sudah lihai memasak itu masih terus mengelus tangan gadis itu. "Padahal kau itu manis.. Yeah, memang aku baru mengenalmu beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi aku tau kau itu orang yang baik. Terlihat dari matamu.."

Hinata mengusap pipinya yang sudah basah karena air matanya, lalu senyum manis terpancar dari bibir ranumnya. "Aku tidak seperti itu.."

Dan obrolan mereka terus berlanjut sampai waktu jam makan siang terlewat hampir satu jam. BahkanHinata tak segan-segan menceritakan kehidupannya pada Kushina yang mendengarkannya dengan senang hati. Baiklah, sekarang dia benar-benar merindukan ibunya.

Kushina melirik kearah jam tangannya dan agak kaget saat melihat waktu makan siang yang sudah lewat hampir satu jam. "A-Ah, Hinata-_chan _sudah lewat satu jam dari waktu makan siang.. Kau bukan pegawai kantoran, 'kan?"

"Kushina baa-san tenang saja, aku bekerja hanya sampai jam makan siang saja.."

"Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu.."

"Tapi sepertinya aku harus tetap pulang, ayahku pasti mengkhawatirkan ku.." Hinata mengemasi barang-barangnya setelah tadi bertukar nomor HandPhone dengan Kushina.

Kushina pun tampak membenahi dirinya, "Yah, tidak ada pilihan.. Aku juga harus pulang..."

Hinata bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu membungkukkan badannya. "Senang mengobrol denganmu Kushina baa-san.."

"Tidak, tidak.. Aku yang lebih senang daripada mu.. Kalau kau mau bercerita lagi telepon aku saja, ne?"

"Tentu saja, kalau begitu aku permisi, ne, Kushina baa-san.."

"Ya.."

Hinata berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Kushina yang diam melihat punggung mungil milik gadis dengan rambut indigo itu keluar dari kedai ramen ini. Wanita itu menghela nafas, "_Well_, sepertinya masih belum jodoh dengan Naruto." Kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya pasrah.

.

.

.

Minato menghela nafas bosan, dirinya menonton tv dengan ketiadaan minat sama sekalli mendengar ocehan istrinya yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. Mereka baru saja selesai makan malam dan tidak seperti belakangan ini. Biasanya setelah makan malam Naruto akan merayu ibunya dan sudah pasti tau kan akan ada pertengkaran antara anak dan ibu. Tapi hari ini Naruto tidak ikut makan malam bersama mereka, entah ke mana bocah itu.

"Kau tau, Minato.. Dia maniis sekali, tidak itu saja, dia juga cantik, ramah, baik, dan dia juga memuji ku kalau aku seperti seumuran dengannya.. Ah, benar-benar calon menantu idamanku.. Tapi sayang sekali, dia sudah punya kekasih bahkan katanya dia akan menikah.. Mh, Tapi calon mertuanya bodoh, menolak mentah-mentah bertemu dengannya.. Uh, kalau aku jadi calon mertuanya itu aku tidak akan menolaknya.. Apa aku merebutnya saja ya untuk Naruto?"

Minato langsung menatap horor istrinya itu yang menurutnya sudah kelewatan bicara.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Maafkan aku, Minato-sama.." Kushina memutar kedua bola matanya bosan mendapat respon seperti itu dari suaminya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu yang itu artinya ada orang yang bertamu. Dan Kushina menatap suaminya isyarat agar mau membuka pintunya. Tapi Minato tampak ogah-ogahan dan pura-pura tidak melihatnya. Kushina mencibir kemudian bangkit dari _sofa _yang sedari tadi menjadi tempat duduk untuknya. Sebelum benar-benar pergi Kushina masih sempat menjitak kepala Minato.

BLETAK!

"_ittai_.."

"Huh, rasakan!"

Kemudian Kushina berjalan menghampiri pintu depan yang sedari tadi terus diketuk. "Yaya, sebentar.. Huh, siapa sih yang bertamu malam-malam begini.."

CKLEK!

Pintu terbuka dan hal pertama yang Kushina lihat adalah warna indigo. Kushina terus memperhatikan gadis dengan rambut indigo dan mata bulan yang menatapnya kaget. "Kushina baa-san?"

"Hinata-_chan_?"

Pemuda yang berdiri di samping Hinata hanya menatap wanita dengan rambut merah itu bingung. "Ibu kenal dengan..."

"...KYAA! Hinata-_chan_, aku baru memikirkanmu tadi.. Dari mana kau tau rumahku?" Kushina langsung memeluk erat gadis dengan rambut indigo itu seolah tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun. Dan gadis indigo itu hanya terus kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Ibu!"

merasakan ada yang menepuk bahunya, Kushina melepaskan pelukan mautnya dari Hinata dan melirik pemuda yang sedari tadi berada di samping Hinata. "Naruto? Dari mana saja kau?"

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya Naruto melirik Hinata dan bertanya, "Hinata-_chan _kenal dengan wanita ini?" Naruto menunjuk Kushina.

"Dia wanita yang tadi aku ceritakan padamu, Naruto-_kun_.."

"Dia ibuku, Hinata.."

Hening melanda suasana mereka, sampai mereka menyadari sesuatu bahwa, Hinata lah kekasih Naruto. Dan Kushina menginginkan Hinata menjadi menantunya. Lalu teriakan Kushina menyadarkan mereka,

"KYAAA.. TENTU SAJA AKU MERESTUI HUBUNGAN KALIAN!"

**-END- **

**A/N: **iya, ane tau _ending _nya aneh-_- _i'm so sorry, dear.._ :( Cuma _ending _yang ada di otak author-_- Soalnya cuma iseng-iseng buat, kan di FNI belum ada KushiHina ._.v Semoga pada ngerti ini dengan fic aneh ini -w-

Silahkan keluarkan uneg-uneg kalian sesudah membaca fic gaje ini di kotak review di bawah itu :3 review kalian akan sangat berharga untuk author amatir ini m(_ _)m Jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk mengkritik fic ane, karena ane juga masih _newbie_ di ffn ini, dan ane juga cuma manusia yang tak luput dari kesalahan. O:) *ceramah bentar*

So,

.

.

.

Review, Review, Review? :3


End file.
